marvel_profile_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Charles Xavier
' Charles Francis Xavier' (Professor X) was the mutant son of wealthy nuclear researcher, Dr. Brian Xavier, and his wife, Sharon. While gestating in his mother's womb, Charles' twin was recognized by Charles as an evil presence, and he tried to kill her with his nascent psychic abilities, causing the fetus' miscarriage. After his father's death, Sharon married his colleage, Dr. Kurt Marko, who brought his son by previous marriage, Cain, to live in their ancestral mansion. Charles' telepathic powers began emerging when he was still a boy, and as he grew older, he learned to control them. Due to the immense psychic energies emanating from Charles' head, he became bald at a young age. After the death of his mother, Charles was forced to live with his abusive and neglectful step-father and step-brother. Relatives *Charles Graymalkin - ancestor *Marcia Graymalkin - ancestor *Jonas Graymalkin - collateral ancestor *Brian Xavier - father *Sharon Xavier-Marko - mother *Kurt Marko - step-father *Cassandra Xavier - twin sister *Cain Marko - step-brother *David Haller - son *Lilandra Neramani - ex-wife Powers Telepathy: Charles is able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles while on Earth. With extreme effort, he can greatly extend that radius. When synched with Cerebro or Cerebra, he can connect to every mind on a planet. After he was thrown into the M'Kraan Crystal, it not only restored his mutation but also made his telepathy more powerful than it previously was, thereby making him the world's most powerful telepath once again. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He has the ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not truly occurring. **''Telepathic Camouflage:'' He has the ability to mask himself and others' presence from those around him. He can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different, such as by changing the appearance of clothing or other, more involved, disguising. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can, at times, go undetected or be counteracted by other, more powerful, telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own telepathic powers. He can extend these defenses to others around him, as well. *''Mind Link:'' Charles has the ability to develop mental links with other people, which remains as a psychic connection to that individual. *''Mind Blast:'' He has the ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind, causing great pain. *''Mind Control:'' He has the ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power can allow him to completely shut down several peoples' minds, making it appear as if time has stopped. *''Mind Possession:'' Charles has the ability to possess the mind of another and use that being's body as his own. *''Mind Alteration:'' Charles can alter the minds of others by force of will, thereby altering a person's personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can cause loss of particular memories or total amnesia in another person or group of individuals. *''Psychic Shield:'' Charles has the ability to erect psychic shields for protection of himself and of other minds. This prevents other telepaths from accessing the minds of anyone protected by the shields. *''Psychic Blasts:'' He can project psychic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain, unconsciousness, or even death. *''Astral Projection:'' Charles can astral travel and communicate with others through his own will or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, he can use his powers to manipulate his environment. He cannot engage in long-range astral projection on the earthly plane. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another mutant within a small, but as yet undefined, radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Mind Transferal:'' Charles is able to transfer his mind and powers into a host body if his own physical body should be somehow killed. *''Information Absorption:'' He has the ability to quickly process and store information through mental transference. Abilities Genius Intelligence: Charles is a natural genius and a leading authority on genetics, mutation, and psionics. He possesses considerable expertise in other life sciences, as well. He is highly talented in devising equipment for utilizing and enhancing psychic powers. Charles is also quite the masterful tactician and strategist, effectively evaluating situations and devising swift responses. Military Training: Charles served in the United States military, secretly employing his abilities to specialize in search and rescue missions. Expert Fighter: In his travels in the East, Charles became a proficient hand-to-hand combatant and gained knowledge of pressure points. Weaknesses Dark Side: Charles was shown to have a dark side, a part of him that he struggles to suppress. Perhaps the most notable appearance of this was the entity Onslaught, which was a physical manifestation of this dark side. Paraplegic (formerly): Charles is unable to walk due to spinal damage, originally suffered while combating Lucifer. Sclaret Witch has cured him, and thus he no longer possesses the weakness. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic Illusions Category:Cloaking Category:Psychic Link Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Mind Control Category:Possession Category:Personality Manipulation Category:Mnemokinesis Category:Psychic Resistance Category:Astral Projection Category:Information Absorption Category:Mind Transferal Category:Intelligence Category:Genetics Category:Psionics Category:Mechanics Category:Military Training Category:Unarmed Combat Category:Paraplegia Category:Paralysis Category:Thought Projection Category:Telepathic Communication